


some shitty new york apartment

by ruebennetts



Series: rue bennett x readers [6]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: College, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Moving In Together, New York City, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebennetts/pseuds/ruebennetts
Summary: in which you and rue are off to college, in new york city.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/You, rue bennett x reader
Series: rue bennett x readers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	some shitty new york apartment

Graduation was bittersweet; high school was finally over after long, yet short four years, and you were finally off to college... in New York City. It was hard saying goodbye to the people you love the most, your family, your friends, but you were glad to start your new life in the greatest city in the world- With your best friend, aka your girlfriend, Rue Bennett.

It took a lot of convincing on both of your guys' ends, but your parents allowed you guys to get an apartment together for your first year of college.

This is your guys' dream, since freshman year of high school. Living in some shitty New York City apartment. You didn't care if it was a shoebox... all you wanted to do was just _be_ with her.

"I'm so excited!" Rue exclaims over FaceTime. You guys are packing your life away in two suitcases. All the polaroids hanging up on your wall, are now coming down. Your closet is no longer filled with clothes, your mattress is now just a plain old mattress.

Sitting on top of your suitcase, you try to close it.

"You know, _maybe_ , you should try taking some stuff out," Rue adds, you see her already closed and ready to go suitcases in the background.

You laugh, "Okay, smartass. Literally, my entire life is in this, I don't even know how this is even semi-shutting."

"Hey, just a suggestion."

So, you did a little bit of rearranging and reorganizing, and you finally shut it after a good ten minutes. Your mom opens your bedroom door and says you're leaving for the airport in a half hour.

Your heart begins to race faster. The nerves are catching up to you.

"I can't believe this is actually happening... It's like, I've been waiting my whole life for this moment," You say to Rue, laying down on your mattress that no longer has bedsheets on it.

"Me too, I remember talking about it, over and over, and now that we're actually about to leave for the airport, it just doesn't seem real."

"We're finally getting our apartment. That's so crazy to me. Like, this time, tomorrow, we'll be in our new home."

***

You run up to Rue in the middle of the airport, giving her a big hug and kiss... This was it.

Both of your families were there. It broke your heart to see Rue's little sister, Gia, who was crying. It almost makes _you_ wanna cry.

You guys grew up in a small town, so leaving for the big city is gonna be such a big change. But, you're ready for it, and you assure yourself of that.

All your life, you've dreamed of being independent. Being by yourself, finally becoming an adult and on your own... But, when it was time to leave your family (so you guys could go to your gate) all of your emotions hit you.

You couldn't help it. You run into your mother and father's arms, crying like a baby, "I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" You sob, peeking over to see Rue doing the same. 

It must be harder for her, you think. Having to leave Gia. Rue is her role model, her icon, and she's having to leave her.

When you realize you guys are gonna be late if you keep crying, you suck it up, and remember you'll be home soon enough for the holidays. It wasn't a goodbye forever, just for now.

You grab Rue's hand, placing a soft kiss on it.

In return, she wipes your tears.

The two of you walk to the gate, awaiting your flight.

***

"Do you know what it looks like?" Rue asks on the airplane. You've been on the plane for almost three hours, and you're having "Are we there yet?" vibes coming. But, another two hours to go. 

That could be one more nap, you think.

"Nope. My parents just gave me the key and the address."

That was the deal. At you and Rue's graduation party, you guys were surprised with the keys to the apartment, but the catch was, neither of you guys know what it's gonna look like. 

It could either be a gigantic penthouse or a tiny shoebox. (You assume it's the second one)

"The anticipation is killing me," She sighs.

"Same, I just can't wait to get off this plane..."

Rue nuzzles her head into your shoulder and yawns, "One more nap and we should be there."

You rest your head on hers, "Yep... just one more."

The next time you wake up, you're flying over skyscrapers, you see Rue smiling out the window... You haven't seen her this happy in a while.

"Look at it..." She says in awe.

New York City is right below you. You guys finally made it.

***

Rue decides to give you the honor of opening the apartment first. You're almost shaking with excitement. The building was nice, you walk out and you're right by everything. It's in the heart of Manhattan... You guys just wanna rip the door down already.

 _"Oh my goodness!"_ You guys both say as you open the door.

It's perfect. It's small, but the perfect size for you and Rue. Brick walls, hardwood flooring, two gigantic windows with a fantastic view. It was far from the "shitty" concept you guys had in mind, it was so, _so_ much better than anything you guys expected.

"It's amazing."

"This is our new home, Rue Rue."

You look over to Rue and you see the small tears coming down from her face. You let go of your suitcase almost immediately to hold her hand, "What's wrong?" You ask.

Rue lets out a small sigh followed by a smile, "Nothing, nothing. I just never thought I would make it this far."

She wipes her tears.

Pulling her into a hug and shutting the door, you say, "Well, we made it... we're home, Rue. It's gonna be you and me, forever."

"Forever," She repeats, burying her head in your shoulder as you hug her tighter.

***

The next few days consisted of cuddling on the air mattress in the middle of the living room (The real mattress hasn't come yet, but once it does, you guys will _definitely_ take some time to break it in), watching Netflix, going to Target to buy overpriced home decor, and eating takeout from the Chinese restaurant right down the street.

This is everything you wanted. To be in the city that you've always dreamed of living in with your favorite person by your side.

When the clock finally hit 3 in the morning, you yawn and look over at Rue; her eyelids are halfway shut, trying so hard to focus on the movie, "Goodnight, Rue. I love you," You tell her.

She rubs her eyes, looks over at you, and plants a kiss on your lips.

"I love you more."

"I can't believe I get to fall asleep next to you every night, now."

She smiles, brushes your hair behind your ear... "I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world," Rue assures, " _Anything_."

And just like that; you guys fall asleep in each other's arms and you can't wait to wake up... To the New York City sunlight peeking through the windows, the birds chirping, hearing the dogs bark, and the cars driving on the street, with Rue by your side.


End file.
